


Mike Wazowski and Coffee cups?

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Strangers to Lovers, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: Jealousy is a green-eyed monster named Mike Wazowski.Where Tzuyu is jealous of a cup?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 41





	Mike Wazowski and Coffee cups?

**Author's Note:**

> This was going one way and ended somewhere completely different its also 3 am and words are hard but at least I got to add another Datzu au they need more fics still working on the title
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy :D

Tzuyu loves dogs. She really does, sometimes more than she likes her friends. So it was no surprise that every time she came over to Sana and Momo’s house she would go looking for the pup of the house with a quick greeting to the couple she would rush in the house ready to play with boo.

It was no different this time but the younger stopped on her tracks looking at the scene in front of her and there was her favorite dog, after Gucci of course, playing happily with a girl Tzuyu didn’t recognize well not that she could tell by her face but she was not paying attention to that at the moment as she was having different emotions. She felt betrayed by the small animal because normally at this point he would have already come running to her but he didn’t even bat an eye at her, too busy playing with this person.

At this, the taller went looking for one of the house owners.

“ did you know there is a stranger in your yard?”

Both girls looked up from their tasks with confusion for a few seconds when they realized what the younger was talking about.

“ oh no that’s Dahyunnie!”

Sana said with the biggest smile but that still gave no clue as to who the dog-napper was granted she was exaggerating but in her defense, she was stealing boo’s attention from her. At this Sana continued to explain 

“ You know the birthday girl, of the birthday party we told you we were having, hence the reason you are here?”

It took a minute for Tzuyu to remember that indeed Momo had mentioned a birthday party and that she was invited but honestly she didn’t pay much attention as the thought of seeing boo came to mind and she hadn’t seen him in a while now.

“Riiight!”

“ help take this outside and I can introduce you guys.”

Honestly, Tzuyu wasn’t keen on meeting new people as she was pretty shy and could get pretty awkward. It also took her a while to warm up to people and she was not liking her too much already for taking the pup’s attention from her. But her politeness won over her as she knew it would be rude and she was raised to be respectful. Not to mention Sana would smack her for it.

“Hey, Dahyun-ah I want to introduce you to my other baby my not so little, little Tzuyu.”

Tzuyu had no time to process what Sana had said because as soon as the girl turned around she was faced by a familiar smile, the one where the eyes turn into small crescents, she was sure her brain was short-circuiting it always did when she saw that smile granted never before had it been aimed at her but it always had the same effect. she felt a nudge noticing two pairs of eyes on her and an outstretched hand in front of her she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks at this.

“N-nice to meet you.”

Tzuyu had first seen that smile one morning she got called to the office earlier than usual to say that Tzuyu was not a morning person was an understatement; she loathed mornings. until she walked into the coffee shop waiting for her turn to order it when she saw the megawatt smile as the girl in front received her drink. Tzuyu had never been a jealous person, but right then and there she turned into a green-eyed monster; slap a blue hat and a clipboard, and call her Mike Wazowski the green-eyed monster. 

That was not even the worst part, oh no, the worst was that she was jealous towards a coffee cup, can you even be jealous of an object? Leave Tzuyu to be the one to find out. This single-cup was the sole receiver of two different emotions, hatred, bitterness from one person, whereas the new owner was giving it adoration, fondness, love with just one smile, this tiny girl was able to show all these emotions with just one huge smile. Anyone would be jealous of that cup, at least that’s what Tzuyu tells herself.

If you think she’s here wishing nothing more than to be an inanimate object, a mere hot liquid holding cup in the grip of the small pale hands of the equally small pale girl in front of her. 

Then you are absolutely correct. 

If you are thinking that it is absolutely ridiculous and she’s losing it. You are correct once again and should probably call the loony bin to come pick her up.

That’s how Tzuyu finds herself walking into the coffee shop hoping to catch the personification of sunshine in a tiny girl every morning even on her days off. She thinks to herself that one of these days she will stop being a creep and actually talk to the girl but every time she tries she just freezes at the sight of the crescent moon shaped eyes and then the girl is gone.

Now with the girl standing in front of her shining that bright smile at her, oh gosh that smile! she can’t help but feel a glorious triumph has been bestowed upon her, and all she wants to do was gloat, gloat in the non-existent faces of all the cups she had envied all the cups that mocked her for days, weeks even to the point she was tempted to get herself checked out.

Now had been in the receiving end of the beautiful smile and there was no way she will ever let go of that feeling, she had been enamored ever since she witnessed it being directed to all those stupid cups.

“So is the coffee honestly that good?”

“Ex-excuse me?”

The shorter girl looked confused as did Sana and, wow, did the Mike Wazowski really had to jump out of her again.

In reality, she could have gone with something different, something a sane person would ask but we have established she is not sane at this point and that damn coffee cup was bothering her it was like a tiny annoying splinter on your finger you can feel it but can’t seem to take it out.

Sana realized what Tzuyu was talking about, having heard mentions of a sunshine girl and damn coffee cups once when she had been more frustrated than normal of course she didn’t mention everything just the bits that didn’t make her look like a complete nut job. ( In no part at all does she not sound like a nut job though)

But it all so quick everything went from confusion to amusement to confusion again.

“Mike Wazowski girl?”

“Mike Wazowski?”

“Boo!” 

In perfect time came a soft voice calling for the small dog, one would think they were recreating a scene from the movie and that it was all planned but this would not have come out perfectly if it had been. MIna sensing the awkwardness between the three girls decided to back away followed by a giddy Sana. 

If Tzuyu wasn’t mortified at that moment the whole scene would have been oscar worthy comical but here she is mortified and flustered next to a still confused yet mischievous looking sunsh- Dahyun.

“It’s hot chocolate.”

“huh?”

“It’s not coffee I order at the coffee shop, it's hot chocolate, and yes I like it, and you.”

That did not sound like a question. If Tzuyu wasn't crazy before she is now, cause surely Dahyun did not just say she liked her, right?

She is now a flustered mess. Nothing good can come with that.

“ I like you a latte...I mean I latte you and like.”

Called it nothing good comes when she’s flustered, she should have the loony bin on speed dial at this point, but there is no turning back she already made a fool of herself.

“I like you and lattes.”

“Great! now that we have established our likes... Why am I Mike Wazowski girl?”

“You are sunshine girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my mess of AU 
> 
> let me know what yall think in the comments or on twitter, have been trying different but similar styles 
> 
> find me on twitter hyunschocopie


End file.
